zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Zero Sr.
Sigma Klim |gender=Male |hair=Gray |occupation=Scientist and doctor |status=Alive |voice=Akio Ohtsuka (Japanese) Jamieson Price (English) |title = Zero |age = 67 (born 2006) |eye = Unknown |relative = Unknown |appearances = 999 Virtue's Last Reward (as Sigma) }} :This article describes Zero Sr.'s identity as he is referred to by the players of the Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition. For his true identity, click here. mod 7}}|0= |1= |2= |3= |4= |5= |6= }} Zero Sr. is the orchestrator of the Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition, and the main antagonist of Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward. Appearance Zero is an elderly man with gray shoulder-length hair. He wears a formal black jacket over a white shirt, a pair of jeans, and gray boots. His right eye is covered by some sort of bionic lens since he lost it decades ago, and his right hand is covered by a glove. His left hand has a bracelet on it. Zero is only seen once by Sigma, Tenmyouji, and Quark in Tenmyouji END, as a hologram, and by ? in Another Time END. Background Zero is actually the 67 year old version of Sigma. On December 31, 2028, Sigma lost both his arms (which were replaced by mechanical prosthetics), and his right eye in trying to "save a woman" from the Mars Mission Test Site where Radical-6 was first reported, when investigating it with Phi. After the mission, which ultimately failed, causing Radical-6 to spread across the world, Sigma went to the Moon and spent the next 45 years working on the AB Project, which would be the key to stopping the spread of the disease with the help of the consciousness of his younger self. During those 45 years, Sigma would meet Akane Kurashiki, who would help him with the project, and become part of Crash Keys. He would also create the GAULEMs, including Luna, who would participate in the AB Project, as well as giving birth to his clone and "spare", Kyle Klim, and would create the AI Lagomorph, along with the bracelets and chromatic doors, as well as asking Tenmyouji and Quark to come to Rhizome 9 under the guise of seeing Akane. Virtue's Last Reward After fully developing the AB Project, Sigma's consciousness switched places with that of his 22-year old self. While the younger Sigma participated in the Nonary Game in 2074, the older Sigma would infiltrate the trap-infested facility where Radical-6 was first noticed in 2028 with the help of Phi, where he would lose his arms and eye. Four months later, in April 2029, his consciousness would switch back with his younger self's, who had reached the end of the game, where his younger self would begin research on the project, thus completing the cycle. Tenmyouji END Sigma finds a hologram of Zero Sr. in the Director's Office while searching for Tenmyouji and Quark prior to the third round of the AB Game. In his message to Sigma, Zero Sr. mentions termites, how a termite mound is similar to a rhizome, and likens humanity to termites. He says that mankind might be building something in unison they are not aware of and can only be appreciated by the intelligence of a higher order. Every human is an "oblivious cog in a tremendous machine programmed by millions of years of human DNA." The concept is that the termites all do their work, fill their niche, and mind their own business. Their activities by themselves are mundane. However, when humans look on a termite mound, they see a wonder, a work of art that is a product of the collective efforts of the termites. If one could look at human activities from a more all-seeing vantage point, perhaps the activities of humans would be equally magnificent. He then gives Sigma the password for Bomb 1 (BQZ RGJ DXR). He asks Sigma if he is aware of his time jumping abilities and warns him not to tell anyone about their meeting, otherwise he will penalize him. Before the message ends, Zero Sr. says that he looks forward to speaking with him in person. It is revealed that Tenmyouji and Quark saw the hologram, which leads them to betray Sigma as they realized that Sigma was Zero Sr., due to Sigma actually being and looking 67 years old, something he was unaware of. Phi END and Another Time END Before "Kyle" wakes up, Zero Sr. instructs Phi that she can answer any questions about the test site to anyone besides "Kyle". He also carries "Kyle" to the infirmary where he and Dio are looked after by Luna. After he wakes up, ? sees a hologram of Zero Sr. after speaking with Phi. He states that he cannot answer any questions about the Mars Mission Test Site to ? because if he did, the timeline where the virus was contained would disappear. Zero Time Dilemma Zero Sr.'s consciousness will inhabit the body of Sigma in Zero Time Dilemma. Quotes * "You undoubtedly have as many questions for me as there are stars in the sky. As you can see, however, this is only a recording. I will therefore be unable to directly answer any questions. Ask if you wish, but I cannot respond." * "Now, where to begin... There are many things I wish to tell you... But unfortunately our time is limited. As such the information I can provide is also limited." * "First, I will tell you about termites. Hm. In retrospect, I suppose that's a rather odd thing to say. I imagine you look rather bewildered right now. Perfectly understandable. The person who kidnapped you and threatened you with death is lecturing you about insects. I suspect it hardly seems fair." * "Each termite is simply an oblivious cog in a tremendous machine programmed by millions of years of termite DNA. It is doubtful an individual termite has any idea what its contributions are helping to create. But a human does. We can appreciate the elegant forms of their alien cathedrals... We can see the simply beauty of their perfect functionality... We can understand the splendid planning of their structure... In other words, only an intelligence of a higher order can understand the beauty of what a termite builds." * "Now consider humans. Why are we alive? Why do we love, and give birth? Why do we create? From where do our cultures spring? There are many theories, but no one knows the truth. We are oblivious cogs in a tremendous machine programmed by millions of years of human DNA." * "We trudge through our lives with no greater understanding of our ultimate goal. You might say we don't understand what we're building. Only an intelligence of a higher order than ours can understand what we're doing. Imagine how we might look to such an intelligence." * "We may be building some structure so perfect and elegant we can't even perceive it. Whatever it is, we've likely been building it on a dimension just above the ones we know since time immemorial. If we are like the termites, then what we've been building is almost certainly something of tremendous beauty. And you are about to catch a glimpse of it. Or have you already...?" Trivia *"Zero Sr." was not a name he chose himself, but rather was given to him by the players of the Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition, in order to distinguish him from the AI Zero III (who was often referred to as "Zero Jr."). His proper alias would likely be Zero II, being the successor to the original Zero. Category:Characters Category:Virtue's Last Reward characters Category:Zero Time Dilemma characters Category:Male characters Category:American characters Category:Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition players Category:Decision Game players Category:Esper Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists